


come rest your bones next to me

by bloo_writer



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: And More Angst, Angst, Everyones here - Freeform, I just had to write this right away, Love Confession, M/M, idk how else to tag this, its a bit short so, just brief tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloo_writer/pseuds/bloo_writer
Summary: Kid Flash, Wally West, is dying and no one knows how to stop it.---Robin struggles with his feelings for his best friend as he also watches him slowly die.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	come rest your bones next to me

**Author's Note:**

> id recommend listening to my heart is buried in Venice and just all the sad Ricky Montgomery songs while listening to this

The whole team was gathered in the mountain, even Zatanna and Rocket. No one knew why though. Wally did look more nervous than usual, a solemn look on his face matched with a silent voice. He was also early which was a rarity for him but no one brought it up.

“Team,” Batman addressed them as he and Flash walked into the common room. “There is something the Flash and Kid Flash would like to discuss.” 

Wally nodded to Barry as the superhero stepped forward, “So as many of you know Wally didn’t exactly get his speed the same way as me and-”

“I’m dying,” Wally interrupted his uncle but his eyes never left the ground. 

“Wally….” M’gann whispered softly but loud enough for everyone to hear. 

“Baywatch this isn’t funny what’s really going on?” Artemis rolled her eyes but her voice was laced with more worry than she cared to admit. 

“No jokes Arty, I’m dying and we don’t know why,” Wally rested his face in his hands.

“He wasn’t feeling that well last month,” Barry continued after a moment. “His parents checked his temperature, no fever, so we ran some tests at Star Labs and his heart rate was 100 per minute.”

“Wouldn’t that be somewhat normal for humans?” Kaldur asked from his seat.

“For most humans, yeah but me and Wally are special cases. We did some more tests, x-rays, checked his DNA, and his blood,” Barry paused. “Everything has been fluctuating and his body is deteriorating. We don’t know exactly why but our working theory is the speed force is causing him to di- to deteriorate. We wanted to tell you all since Wally will be showing up for missions less and less, as we try and stop this.”

Robin abruptly got up from the couch and walked to the Zeta Tube without a word. 

“Rob!” Wally called to him, getting up to follow him. He eventually caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder. The two stopped where they were, Robin balled his fists and turned to face him.

“A month Wally?” Wally nodded his head. “A month and you didn’t tell me anything.” 

“I didn’t know how,” Wally didn’t meet his gaze. 

“A month a whole month,” Robin muttered to himself as he continued to walk to the zeta tube. 

_ B-01 Robin  _ echoed through the large room as Wally stood alone, face framed with tears.

\---

It had been three days since then. Robin hadn’t talked to his best friend or gone to the mountain. Right now he was in the manor hitting a punching bag nonstop.

“You need to talk to him,” Bruce told Dick. His son ignored him as he kept punching. “Dick…”

He stopped punching and faced him, “How am I supposed to Bruce? This whole month every time we’ve hung out he’d been keeping this secret from me.” Dick sat down. “I could’ve helped him” 

Bruch put a firm hand on his shoulder, “You can help him now. That’s what he needs.”

Dick sighed as he got up, “I hate when you’re right.” 

He called Wally’s number as Bruce left. 

_ “Hey?” _ Wally’s voice was soft.

“You want to go to an arcade or something?”

_ “Only if you pay.” _

\---

It was hard at first but they managed. Dick would visit Star Labs to help and to give Wally company as they ran tests. Wally would still visit the Mountain even though he couldn’t be Kid Flash. It was like before. No one talked about the looming future though. No one dared too scared of it, they all pushed it aside. 

\---

Wally and Dick were getting burgers on a hot summer day to celebrate Wally graduating high school. Dick knew to not talk about the future. What college Wally applied to or what he was considering as his major. He knew the answer. 

Instead, he was fixing Wally’s phone after wiping the grease off his hands. “I can’t believe you broke your phone,” Dick rolled his eyes.

“It’s not my fault that it dropped!” Wally complained as he unwrapped his second burger.

“You were trying to prove to everyone you could balance it on your finger. Walking around. With your eyes closed,” Dick gestured to a fry, Wally threw it into his mouth since his hands were full and couldn’t get greasy again. 

“THEN ARTEMIS SCARED ME!” Wally countered. 

“You set yourself up on that part.”

“Still doesn’t make it my fault!” The two stared at each other then broke out laughing. 

“Ok, I think I’m almost finished, want to drive around for a bit?” Dick handed Wally back his phone.

“Sure as long as I get to drive,” Wally took the last bite of his burger.

“Fineee.”

They parked on top of a hill because Wally saw an ice cream truck and of course if you're with Wally, you stop if you see an ice cream truck. The two of them got their ice cream and settled on a bench to watch the sunset.

Honestly? Dick didn’t know what Wally was talking about, last he remembered it was about something funny one of his school friends said. All he could focus on was Wally’s freckles, his dimples. How the setting sun shined onto his skin allowing his green eyes to shine brighter. His laugh and oh shit-

“Hey Dick,” Wally took the last bite of his ice cream cone.

“Yeah Walls?” Dick broke out of his trance.

“This is kind of like a romcom scene,” Before he could respond Wally started giggling. “I’m going to order another ice cream I’ll be back.”

Dick didn’t say anything, watching the sunset he finished his thought. Oh, shit was he in love with his best friend?

\---

It was the only thing he could think about, spending a restless night contemplating it. It all made sense.

“Robin are you okay?” Kaldur asked as they boarded the bioship.

“Yeah, why?”

“You seemed off today.”

“I completed my part of the mission just fine,” He huffed as the ship took off.

“We had a mental link the whole time…”

“We heard your thoughts,” Conner added.

“Oh,” Even with the mask the team saw his blush and raised eyebrows. 

“So Wally?” Zatanna asked.

“I’m… I’m not sure yet.” Robin sank into his chair.

“Sounded like you were sure,” Rocket snickered, Artemis and Zatanna quickly following her. “But for what it’s worth Rob, I’m pretty sure he likes you too.”

“Would you bet money on that?”

“I would actually.” Her answer shocked him.

“He looks at you the same way,” M’gann commented. 

\---

They were at the manor playing video games when Dick caved. 

“Do you like anyone?” Dick asked as they took a break eating Alfred’s cookies.

“Mm,” Wally thought about it for a second, “Yeah I think so. You?”

“No… not really,” Wally carried the rest of the conversating, Dick’s mind somewhere else. 

\---

The team was taking a break from training, since it was a training day Wally wasn’t there.

“He likes someone,” Robin flopped onto the couch.

“Did he tell you who?” M’gann asked.

“Does it matter?”

“Yeah cause it could be you,” Artemis told him as she handed him a glass of water.

\---

Wally was getting worse. And not just a cough or sore through. He was paler and in the right light, you could see his cheekbones and the bags under his eyes. Barry told the team his heart rate was constantly fluctuating, sometimes it’d be at 70 beats per minute other times 250. The sudden jolts would wake him up at night.

Dick stayed by his side as much as he could. When he wasn’t on missions with the team or patrols with Batman he was at Star Labs. He’d watch movies with Wally, talk about his day, and leave after Wally had fallen asleep. 

Rinse and repeat that was Dick’s day for weeks.

“I’m getting worse,” Wally told him, his voice hoarse. It was hard for him to do most things lately. 

“I know.”

“I don’t… I….” Wally closed his eyes. “I think you should stop visiting.”

“What?” Dick tried his best to not raise his voice, not wanting to startle Wally. 

A single tear escaped Wally’s shut eyes, “I don’t want you to see me like this.”

“I don’t care what you look like Wally. I’ll be here with you no matter what,” Dick went to hold his best friend’s hand.

“Even when I die?” Wally whispered.

“Don’t say that.” Wally turned to face him and Dick hesitated. “ _ If _ you’re about to die which is a big if. I’ll be in this chair with you the whole time. Until your last breath.”

“Promise?” 

“I promise,” Dick waited for Wally to fall asleep before letting go of his hand. He put his jacket on, took one last look at Wally, and walked out. It was hard to be in love with someone who was dying right in front of you.

\---

As much as it pained Dick, the visits became more and more scarce. School was starting and he still had patrol and missions. Thankfully he was able to visit on the weekends. After each passing week, Wally’s condition got worse. He had a heart monitor and IV strip now. Wally stayed at Star Labs full time, just in case. Just in case.

Robin’s leg was shaking as M’gann flew the ship back to the mountain after a long mission. He had been babbling the whole time about anything but Wally. 

“Are you nervous about something?” Kaldur asked him.

“Kind of…” Robin admitted. “I’m thinking about telling Wally tonight. I don’t want to regret anything.” Just in case echoed in his mind.

\---

“Hey Dick,” Wally managed a smile but it couldn’t reach his eyes.

“Hey, Wally,” All the tense muscles in him loosened once he saw his best friend and a genuine smile escaped his lips. 

“It’s a bit late isn’t it?” 

“I just,” Dick let out a cough his face grew red and his heart felt like it was going to explode. “I needed to tell you something.”

“Ok but I actually have to tell you something first,” Wally sat up slightly, his arms wobbling along the way.

“You first then,” Dick let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Wally looked away almost wistfully, something Dick didn’t even know he could do. “I hate that I’m telling you this now. I wish it were under better circumstances.” Wally faced him and looked at him. Like really looking at him. Their eyes stared into one another, and Dick wasn’t sure if he’d ever shared something like this with anyone else. It was a scary time but this fleeting moment was comforting. It felt warm, like home.

“But I need to get it off my chest.” Wally continued. “Dick… I think I like you. Not like the friend kind or like a small crush like I think I’m genuinely in love with you.”

Dick laughed. It felt good to let out such a positive emotion. Relife? He felt relieved and total utter love. “I love you too.” 

Neither really said anything else that night content with just being with one another. Just existing together at that very moment was enough, and if Dick fell asleep in the chair beside Wally, no one had to know. This was their moment, and no one could steal it from them

In the morning, Dick got up, clutching Wally's hand one last time. "See you soon."

"I love you," Wally said hestiaantly.

"Love you too," As he left, Dick felt like he was on top of the world and no one could touch him. 

\---

Robin had been cocky. He should’ve known not to let his emotions get the better of him. But he was in such a rush to get back to Wally’s side he didn’t notice the sniper. By the time he had heard it was too late and he blacked out. All he could hear was ringing and the distant sounds of his teammates.

Three shots, two had hit vital organs. The team and even members of the Justice League sat by Robin and outside of the room, hoping the sixteen year old would make it. He knew he wouldn’t be able to make it, the bullets were still inside of him. No one in the room was skilled enough, Batman was off-world but was doing his best to rush back. But it was too late, he had lost so much blood already. 

“I’m sorry,” Robin whispered he could make out the bat cowl to know Bruce had come.

“It’s okay,” Bruce grabbed his son’s hand. “You’re going to be alright.”

“I’m sorry I had to go before you,” Dick whimpered, tears finally escaping. “I’m sorry for letting you down.”

“You could never let me down.”

“Mm that’s nice. I love you all,” He closed his eyes. Hopefully, Wally wouldn’t have to join him soon but a part of him was glad at least in the afterlife soon, he’d be reunited with him.

\---

No one told Wally. It would break him. Whenever he’d ask where he was, Barry told him he was on a mission. When Wally was dying no one bothered to tell him. Only focused on him.

It had been two weeks since Dick had died. “Where’s Dick?” Wally managed to say.

“He’ll be here soon,” Barry murmured.

“That’s good.” Wally tried his best to smile, “Can’t wait ‘til hen shows up. But hey Uncle B, if he doesn’t show up in time tell him I love him.” Wally had shut his eyes before he could answer.

Hours later when his heart monitor flat-lined, the Justice League and team mourned. Mourned for their two teammates only finding comfort in that they’ll soon be reunited. 

**Author's Note:**

> so... that was something


End file.
